Tutoring Trouble
by LilCutiee
Summary: Sakura Haruno couldn't wait to finish school. Only she's failing everything. So her parents get her a tutor who happens to be Sasuke. The man she hates the most at her entire school. Why? He wants to get what she won't give him and she just might give in.
1. She Just had to be Failing

Sakura Haruno was pissed, no correction, beyond pissed. Slamming her locker door with as much force as she could she made her way to her next class. Other students strayed out of her path; they knew not to mess with her when she was acting like she was going to kill someone – which she probably was.

Entering the room she had aimed for she strode over to her desk and placed her stuff gently on the top of the desk. Her version of gently was to slam it down.

"Ouch. Someone's pissed, what's eating you?"

Sakura turned her head to her only legit friend throughout the entire school system which she dreadfully attended, Ten Ten.

"My fucking parents got me a tutor just 'cause I'm failing a few of my classes."

Ten Ten raised a brow, "Okay all of them. Whatever."

The brunette shook her head, "Isn't that a good thing? I thought that you wanted to get out of here more than anybody? As she spoke she made intense hand and face gestures.

"Yes I do. But they picked the worst person to tutor me."

"And who would that be exactly?"

Sakura cringed as she spoke the name of the person she probably hated the most, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Ten Ten blinked, "What the fucking flying monkeys?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends term, "My exact words. I have a playboy as a tutor, and as we both know he's been itching to get into my pants for like the past two years."

"Well duh! You are the only girl here to have ever turned him down for sex. You hurt his ego cherry-baby."

Sakura snorted, "I thought we agreed not to used those nicknames anymore… panda-baby."

Ten Ten proceeded to flip off her pink haired friend before going to her own seat as the bell rang signalling for class to start. Instantly Sakura pulled out her phone and began to text said panda.

_To: Panda_

_From: Cherry_

_It's not that I'm uber pissed about the whole tutor thing but c'mon. Sasuke?_

_I'd rather die than go anywhere, and I mean anywhere, near him._

_With my luck he'll rape me during the first session._

…_nasty images…_

_FML _

Ten Ten held in a giggle, it was known that Sakura used to have a thing for Sasuke in elementary school so seeing her even virtually cringe at the thought of having sex with the guy was amusing.

_To: Cherry_

_From: Panda_

_Chill out baby-cakes, I'm sure it won't be that bad. Maybe._

_Besides, you have like eleven years of karate under you big knockers, use that to defend your ass. _

_BTW the fact you just had images of you and Sasuke-KUN doing that kind of nasty makes you a complete hypocrite. _

_Say it with me. _

_;D_

Twitching Sakura threw a glance at her counterpart and began to type a very long rant back.

_To: Panda_

_From: Cherry_

_First of all, FUCK YOU. _

_It's not my fault that I have hormones, everybody does. And you shouldn't even talk to me about it 'cause you fucked him six months ago. Yeahh, remember that? I do. It was on my birthday. _

_Bitch. _

_So therefore we are both hypocrites. Mostly you though considering you promised me you would never have sex with him. Then you did. AWESOMESAUCE. _

…_KUN? What the freaking black and orange zebras? _

_I'm speechless. And disappointed in you. _

_I thought that suffix would never be used beside his name again._

…_What if Neji-san found out? .O_

_Loveyou. _

After a few minutes Sakura put her phone away knowing that she would get no reply to that until after class when Ten Ten had the time to write a four text reply. So when her phone flashed blue, signalling a text, she was rather confused.

_To: Sakura _

_From: Sasuke_

_I see that you are my newest student. I'd just like to say that within a week you will definitely be screaming my name. _

_You turned me down once, but you won't do it again. _

_I'll see you after classes for our first session. _

_Be prepared for anything babe, 'cause anything and everything will happen. _

Sakura had the urge to snap her phone in half, that asshole had some nerve texting her that. Biting her lip she began to reply – much to her own dismay.

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Sakura_

_Okay listen her pal. I'm never having sex with you. EVER. _

_You were lucky last time you tried to get it from me that I didn't kick you were your Uchiha pride resigns. _

_Asshole. _

_Call me babe again and I may just kill you. Got that?_

_Oh, and lastly…how the bloody fucking hell did you get my number?_

Sakura knew that as soon as he got that he would be pissed. Too bad for her that his reaction was quite different.

_To: Sakura_

_From: Sasuke_

_I'll call you babe whenever I please. So deal with it._

_Also, you will be having sex with me sooner or later. You are the only girl who hasn't which simply can't be so. _

_Even you friend Ten Ten fucked me. _

_Also, my Uchiha pride does not only reside in my penis dear. It resides in many other places._

…_I have my ways of getting the information I want. And what I want._

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Sakura_

_Don't you ever mention that fact to me again. I know that you and Ten Ten did it, and frankly I'm still pissed about it. _

_And just 'cause she fucked you doesn't mean that I will. _

_Alright then… I'll just damage every place in which that pride of yours resides. It'll be fun. ^-^_

_You stole my personal file from the office didn't you?_

_To: Sakura_

_From: Sasuke_

_I will mention whatever I like, but, if it angers you that much than I won't. Around you at least. _

_I'm glad to know that I can get a happy face out of you with violence. It'll help me in the future. _

_And yes I did. However, it wasn't stealing so much as trading it for a make-out session. _

_Now shut up and meet me at my car when classes are over. _

_I'll be waiting. _

Twitching Sakura threw her phone into her pocket, that jerk was seriously pushing her buttons more than he should be.

As soon as the bell rang she flew out of the room and to her locker, her last class was a free period so she decided the best thing to do to calm down before she killed somebody, although the thought was a wonderful idea to her at the moment, was to have a smoke.

Throwing her messenger bag over her shoulder she grabbed everything she needed for her tutoring session. Cringe. Sighing she stormed outside to the smoking section of the school.

Leaning against the old and dirty brick walls she lit her first cigarette in possibly four months. The smoke hurt the back of her throat a little as she took a long drag.

Exhaling she ran a hand through her long locks and looked at her nails, her black nail polish had to be redone.

"Someone hates me. I swear."

Throwing the butt onto the ground she flopped onto the ground and tucked her knees up to her chest. It was then that her phone buzzed.

_To: Cherry_

_From: Panda_

_You, my freakily colored haired friend have crossed a line. _

_Yes, I fucked him. But I was just sick of being a \/. _

_Also, I will use that suffix whenever the hell I please now just to piss you off. Why? Because I am emotionally scarred that you treated me so harshly over a text message about something that, and I remind you, a day AFTER your birthday. AFTER. _

_Remember now? _

_I hope so. You seriously have to calm your shit when we talk about Sasuke. Sure he's a jerk but you're a bitch. It works out wonderfully. _

_Also, Neji knows that I fucked him. Hell, he said I could. Wanna know why? He rejected me for Anna, that American exchange student. _

_So, I don't really care if he knows. He made a mistake getting with her._

_Why? He's gonna get AIDS. :D_

_Lastly, how about you just don't text me until after your session with said playboy? _

_You never know what will happen in that empty ass house of his. _

_He is quite the charmer. _

…_black and orange zebras? Really? That just isn't possible nor necessary. _

_Loveyoutoo.. _

Sakura didn't bother replying as the final bell went off. Her stomach dropped as she stood on shaky legs. Grabbing her bag she stormed her way over to the student parking lot and to her tutoring session from hell.

Kami have mercy on her pink headed soul.

Sasuke was already there and with that stupid smirk on his face. Twitching she stopped a few feet before him.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would actually need my help."

She growled, "And I never thought I'd see the day when I was more tempted to punch you in the face. Guess we both got surprises today."

Sasuke chuckled deeply before opening the passenger-side door to his jet black Camero, "Feisty Haruno? Makes this more fun. Get in."

She had a very large urge to throw her bag at him but decided against it as there were too many witnesses. Stepping into the car and slamming the door gracefully she crossed her arms after buckling herself in.

"Oh lighten up doll."

"Call me doll again and I will make you crash into a tree." She muttered as she cast him a sideways glare out of her green orbs.

"It's doll or babe. And I wouldn't do that, wreck this and you have to pay me."

"Asshole."

Sasuke said nothing as he started the car and exited the parking lot, making his way back to his home.

The drive was quiet as Sakura played with her hair, she was getting extremely nervous. Suddenly her phone buzzed and she bent over to get it out of her bag, opening it she frowned and had the largest urge to facepalm.

_To: Sakura-chan_

_From: Tou-san and Kaa-san _

_We hope your tutoring session goes well today. Please be a good girl and behave for Sasuke, he is you only hope at passing. _

_We will be out until early in the morning as we were both called into work, so we will be missing supper. Take all the time you need with Sasuke. _

_Have a wonderful evening blossom._

_Love, _

_Tou-san and Kaa-san._

_*kissy face*_

A vein in Sakura's larger forehead popped as she slammed her phone shut. Everyone was against her today. Even Kami, who had decided to make it a red light.

Throwing her phone back into her bag she looked up at where Sasuke was only to have her lips meet his.

She

Was

Kissing

Him.

Time had literally stopped as she tried to make sense of what was going on. Sadly, she couldn't. All she could make out was that he was a good kisser.

She didn't just think that. Nope, she did. Damnit.

As soon as Sasuke pulled back she sat up and turned her head away to hide her angry flushed pink cheeks; that had been her first kiss.

Sasuke gave a satisfied smirk before speeding all the way back to his home; he couldn't wait for the next few hours. Simply because the only tutoring he'd be doing was the sex kind.

As soon as he pulled into his driveway Sakura knew she was doomed. Stepping out of the car and closing the door behind her she made her way behind him to the already open front door.

Her bag fell from her hands – his home was gorgeous. And huge.

Sasuke closed the door behind her and with a click it was locked. His eyes never left Sakura, the challenge was on.

"Sakura, please stop ogling my house and get out whatever books you need."

He knew that would get her to turn around and – he loved being right. Sakura turned on her hell and pointed a finger at him, "Excuse me? How about you get some manners you arrogant son of a -"

Sasuke's hands shot out and grabbed her by her shoulders pulling her to him as he once again placed his lips against hers in a searing hot kiss.

Her hands instantly flew up to his chest as an attempt to push him away. Only he was much stronger than he looked and he managed to push her against the closest wall.

Her mind was fuzzy as she went to kick him in his earlier texted "pride" but he blocked her attempt and pushed a knee in-between both of her legs making rub against her covered core.

Gasping her hands clutched at his shirt as his tongue invaded her mouth and enticed her tongue to tangle with his own.

She knew she was screwed from the moment she had stepped foot in the house but she hadn't expected him to be so upfront about wanting to fuck her.

But did it ever feel good.

…Shit.

She was hooked all over again.

Pulling back Sasuke pressed his lips to her neck, he had seen how her eyes were cloudy and her cheeks were hot – he had her right where he wanted her.

That was when her phone rang.

Sakura's trance disappeared as she found the strength to push him away as she lunged for her bag to get to phone, hopefully she could ask to be saved.

Too bad luck wasn't on her side.

Sasuke had lunged as well and currently had her pinned to the floor as he threw the bag farther away from her.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sa-ku-ra. When will you learn that you can't break a man's concentration?" He clicked his tongue as he nuzzled her neck.

"You asshole! Get off of me, now!"

She looked into his onyx orbs as he smirked after lifting his head, "But babe, I don't really want to."

Inside she was screaming.

Hey guys, just some information for all of you wonderful people out there. (Yes I am sucking up).

My other story, **Love is Another Form of Art**, has been deleted but not permanently. I plan on rewriting all of the chapters and adding much needed detail and such to them. I, personally, was not happy with them and wish to improve upon my idea. Therefore I will be writing this until that time. And any other story idea I can for that matter.

I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter of, Tutoring Trouble.

FLAMES ARE WELCOME.

Cheers,

LilCutiee.


	2. She Just had to be Doomed

Sasuke Uchiha was a prick. No, wait… a huge giant asshole from the planet rapist. Those were Sakura's exact word choices as she glared at her "tutor".

"Listen you giant ass jerk, I want you to get off of me. NOW!"

Sasuke simply smirked before leaning up a bit, "Better."

She had a rather large urge to hit something; preferably him, "Not really."

Raising a dark brow Sasuke got up and dusted himself off – not that he needed to. Bending down he extended his hand as if offering her to walk helplessly back into his arms.

Hell no.

Standing on her own Sakura glared at Sasuke before walking over to her bag to inspect her phone and possibly call the police if she needed to. Grabbing her black trinket she opened it to see who had called, it had been Ten Ten. Blinking she began to quickly text a reply.

_To: Panda_

_From: Cherry_

_Hey girl, sorry I missed you call – I was in the bathroom. _

_I'm not finished at the asshole's place yet so I'll call you when I am. _

_Nothing. Has. Happened. - just so you don't have to ask. _

_Talk to you soon. 3_

Closing her phone she turned to see Sasuke no where in sight and she put her hands on her hips; now he decided to be a complete ninja? Sighing she picked up her messenger bag and turned on a heel towards the front door; she was not putting up with him for another thirty seconds.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Twitching she turned the upper half of her body, "Home dumbass."

Rolling his eyes Sasuke walked over to where she stood, "And how exactly will you explain to parents why your tutoring session only took twenty minutes?"

Crap. She hadn't thought of that.

Sighing she ran a hand through her hair, "I can simply say what did happen. That you tried to rape me."

"It's not rape if you want it."

Turning bright red she snapped her body so she was no longer slightly facing him as she balled a fist. He was such a jerk. But somehow in the back of her mind she knew that he was right.

Sasuke was intrigued by Sakura; it was as if she was silently admitting he was right. Although he already knew he was.

"Come on, I'll help you with something for an hour and then you can go."

She turned, it was that simple? Biting her lip she followed him to the living room where he patted a spot on the couch had sat on moments before. Running a hand through her hair she placed her mathematics books on the coffee table before them and waited for anything to happen.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Hn. You need to calm down."

She glared at him and gave him a look; he actually expected her to act normally after what just happened. No way in hell.

Sasuke kept his one hand on her shoulder as he flipped open her work and he inwardly gasped; she was a complete idiot… a sexy one, but still.

Pulling a pencil out of thin air he went over her work slowly and circled all of her mistakes before looking at her, "You really do suck."

"Shut up."

Looking back down at the paper he continued his work while Sakura watched, slightly amused at how serious he was when only seconds ago he wanted to jump her. He had to be bipolar. That would totally explain it.

And Sasuke was true to his word, an hour later she was standing near the front door putting her shoes back on. He had done absolutely nothing.

Glancing up at him she raised an eyebrow, "Okay spill, why the hell did you just suddenly stop molesting me?"

He grinned, "Cause I was only teasing you."

She stood abruptly, "Only teasing, you jerk I oughta -"

She stopped when he placed a kiss next to ear, "You are such an idiot, do you really think I was only teasing you? Tomorrow I won't go so easy on you babe."

Grinding her teeth together she flew back and out of the front door. She couldn't believe that she was starting to like him again.

Turning a corner she made her way to a local café for something to drink that would, hopefully, help her calm down and also give her a chance to think things over. That was something that she really needed to do.

As she entered the café one of the serves looked up and waved to her and she gave a salute back before finding a table in the far back away from everyone else.

"Hey Sakura."

She smiled, "Hey Kenji. How's everything?"

"I can't complain." The boy smiled as his sloppy purple hair fell in his eyes.

"At least one of us can't," She mumbled for only herself to hear before winking, "can I have the usual please?"

"Anything for you hun, be right back."

Once Kenji was gone she let out a breath, that boy had to calm down just a little bit and had to stop calling her hun.

After he came back with her strawberry and raspberry shake she began to contemplate her whole situation. Her conclusion wasn't that great.

She was failing everything and was given Sasuke as a tutor.

He kisses her in his car and she may have possibly liked it.

He wanted into her pants.

She might actually let him into her pants.

Scratch four.

She was utterly fucked.

Sighing she placed her head on the table, "I'm doomed. Seriously doomed… unless!"

Picking up her phone she grinned as she pulled up the number she was looking for.

_To: Karin-bitch_

_From: Sakura_

_Hey, long time no talk girl! Listen, you know how I'm failing everything right? Well my parents got me a tutor. Sasuke Uchiha. _

_I hate his guts and want nothing to do with him; you think you could convince him to I don't know… change with someone else to be my tutor. _

_I'm nothing but a burden anyways and you might be able to snag a date or two or sex with him. _

_Cheers._

Grinning like a mad woman she put her money on the table and ran out of the café, leaving all of her shake there as well. Her plan was fool-proof. Why? Karin would do anything to get with Sasuke again. Even if it meant playing dirty.

And right now Sakura was up for playing dirty.

Returning home she threw her bag by the front door as she flopped on the couch awaiting a very enthusiastic reply from a slutty redhead. As if on cue her phone buzzed.

_To: Sakura_

_From: Karin-bitch_

_Ohhey, yeah it's been a while. _

_That sucks girl, being a complete idiot and all I mean. ;) _

_I'd love to help you but I'm afraid I can't, you see, I have a boyfriend who is ten times better than Sasuke but not hotter. Although I'd love a piece of him again I would rather deal with the boy I got now. _

_Wait, I thought you liked him? O_o _

_Ohwell, I guess you'll just have to suck it up. _

_Cheers._

Sakura was absolutely lost.

_To: Karin-bitch_

_From: Sakura_

_You. Have. A. Boyfriend? Since when? :o _

_Thanks for rubbing my idiocy in my face, awesome. _

_And yes I did like him but he's turned into a total jerk and is totally not my type. At all. _

_NO! T_T_

_Cheers. _

_To: Sakura_

_From: Karin-bitch_

_Yeah, we started dating like forever ago! ;D_

_He's great in bed. _

_Ohreally? I thought you liked jerks, guess I was wrong. _

_But my boy's home so I shall talk to again when a blue moon rises._

_YES. :D_

_Cheers._

Giving a yell or frustration Sakura slammed her phone into her pillow; her only hope was trying to live a faithful life to a guy who she liked for probably only the sex!

"Okay, now I am doomed."

She dreaded tomorrow.

When her alarm went off the next morning Sakura groaned, hardly remembering the pervious night at all – except for her actions with Sasuke. She had the urge to throw up but shook it off as she headed for the shower.

Getting out moments later she wrapped a towel around herself as she headed to her closet to pick out something decent to wear. Rummaging through her torn clothing for a few seconds she chose a pair of ripped skinny jeans that had random tie-dye patches on them and a purple tank with a Green Day hoody to go overtop.

Changing and applying her makeup and accessories she made her way downstairs for some breakfast. Like every other morning her mom was making bacon and other such wonderful foods as she sat at the table.

"Morning Sakura-chan. How was tutoring last night?"

"Morning kaa-san, it was okay I guess. A lot happened and I got confused."

Her dad walked in, "Well, I'd just tell Sasuke to slow down than blossom, I'm sure he'll understand."

Coughing on air she got a glass of milk from the fridge, "Tou-san!"

"Sorry."

Shaking her head Sakura quickly ate her breakfast before saying her goodbyes and heading to school. She didn't wanna have an awkward conversation with her parents about something that really wasn't. Now she was making no sense at all.

Entering the school grounds moments later she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Ten Ten waving at her, "Sakura-chan!"

Running over to her friend she tackled her in a hug as she explained everything to the brunette who had a rather large urge to facepalm.

"I thought you hated him?"

"I do! But… ugh."

"Sakura please for the love of Kami do not fall for him again! Fuck him but don't fall for him."

Twitching Sakura slapped her friend's shoulder, "You are such a bitch."

Wiggling her eyebrows Ten Ten grinned, "But you love me anyways."

Sakura laughed as they made their way to their homeroom class that was when her phone went off. Grabbing it she had the urge to kill it and Ten Ten took a peak.

_To: Sakura_

_From: Sasuke_

_Might I say first of all that you look absolutely eatable in those pants of yours? Yum._

_Secondly; yesterday was fun, and I hope today will be even more exciting. _

_You'll give in eventually, they all do. _

_See you after school. _

_Note; please be wearing nothing under that hoody. ;) _

Ten Ten turned bright red and coughed as Sakura slammed her phone shut, "I'm going to kill him."

"Awh it's okay baby, after a week of you not giving in he's bound to give up."

Sakura gave her friend a water eyes look, "You think so?"

She scoffed, "Not a chance in hell."

The pinkette huffed as she entered the classroom.

"All I'm saying is that you're the one that got away!"

"Fuck you!"

Ten Ten rolled her eyes before setting her stuff down beside her friend and put a hand on her shoulder as the only comforting words she could give. But inwardly she knew that in time Sakura would turn into the old fangirl she used to be and that scared the brunette deeply.

As soon as the bell rang Sakura popped her phone open to type a reply to Sasuke. She didn't care if she failed homeroom.

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Sakura_

_You are such a pervert. Grow up and get it through your thick head that I will never have sex with you. _

_Also I have three tank tops and a knife under my hoody so touch it and I kill you. _

_Simple. _

_You think yesterday was fun? Well I'll make today a fucking nightmare. _

_Pce. _

_To: Sakura_

_From: Sasuke_

_Hn. I'll get you to give in someway or another._

_Also, I know that you don't have a knife under your hoody. You're scared of sharp objects remember? _

_Ooh, can't wait. Nightmares are good for cuddling and other such fun stuff. _

_And don't cuss babe, it makes you less attractive. _

Sakura wanted to slam her head against the table.

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Sakura_

_Okay, listen up pal. _

_FUCK OFF! _

_All I want from you is to tutor me so I can pass all my classes and get out of this dump as soon as possible. Is that so hard to ask? _

_Apparently it is._

_Don't reply to this or I might just kill someone. _

Smiling in triumph she put her phone in her pocket while receiving an odd look from Ten Ten who was getting more and more concerned for her friend as the seconds passed.

She was turning into a psycho after just a day of tutoring.

By the time homeroom was over Sakura was the happiest alternative kid on the block. Sasuke hadn't replied to her and she felt quite proud of that fact.

Grabbing her math books out of her locker she waved to Ten Ten before heading in that direction, hoping that no one would ruin her good mood.

Too bad her hopes weren't large enough.

A hand caught her arm and she turned only to see onyx eyes and a sinister smirk; Sasuke.

"What?"

"That text of yours made me quite mad, blossom. You are gonna owe me for the tutoring session today."

She glared, "Oh fuck you."

Letting go of her arm he gave her a wink, "I'm glad we agree."

Holding back a scream she turned with a blush on her face and headed to her math class.

She was not looking forward to this next session; one little bit.

Hey guys, I hope that this chapter is likeable was well!

Yes, I know Sasuke went kind of odd in the beginning but I didn't want them to simply bang and then have it be over. After all, that would be too simple. Hehe spoiler.

I hope you have enjoyed this second chapter of, Tutoring Trouble.

FLAMES ARE WELCOME.

Cheers,

LilCutiee.


	3. She Just had to Run Out on Him

Sakura stared at the doorway before her as Sasuke leaned on the frame with nothing but a pair of workout pants on.

He was topless.

Drool.

It was as if he was testing her will-power, to see how far she would cave in on herself at the sight of his gorgeously sculpted chest. Placing a hand on her hip she blinked, "Are you going to let me in?"

"Hn. You know what'll happen if you come in, I'm giving you a chance to let the idea sink in."

Growling she shoved past him and his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her to him as he closed the front door with the other. She gave an audible squeak before turning her head slightly to give him a glare to which he smirked too.

As if saying "got you".

Attempting to just struggle out she huffed when it only made him hold on tighter, crushing her slightly. He wasn't going to let go of her until he got something and she knew it. He was smarter than she gave him credit for.

"Let go of me!"

He said nothing as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and buried his face into the crook of her neck. She bit her lip; this was how it had started last time, before she had rejected him. Only her hair had been shorter and they had been under cherry blossom trees in the park.

Oh the nostalgia, it made her feel almost like she had the first time he had done this several years ago… a love-struck idiot who wanted nothing to do with her interest. Makes no sense at all.

"Please…."

Mistaking her please to mean something else Sasuke spun her around and captured her lips with his own, pushing her once again against the nearest wall. His kiss was hard as one hand slip up from her waist to the hem of her sweater.

Fuck.

Closing her eyes she snapped them open before wrenching her head away from his, turning it to the side; an unreadable emotion on her face.

"I meant please as in please let go not please kiss me."

"I'm sure. Face it Sakura, it took you longer to reject me than it did yesterday, it won't be long until you turn into every other slut I've slept with."

A crack echoed throughout the house as Sasuke's head flew to the side, his cheek stinging. Sakura had slapped him and hard. Her green eyes blazed as she lowered her hand.

Stumbling back Sasuke put a hand on his now injured cheek and glared back at Sakura, she had probably just done the stupidest thing on the planet.

But no one calls Ten Ten or herself a slut and gets away with it.

Lunging Sasuke grabbed onto Sakura and pushed her hard into the wall; he was pissed. Flinching back Sakura expected him to hit her… she didn't expect him to kiss her. So when his lips met hers Sakura was beyond shocked.

His hands grabbed viciously at the hem of her sweater and tugged it up so her tank top covered stomach was exposed. Releasing the hem with one hand he slipped it under her tank and trailed it lazily over the skin of her stomach.

Sucking in a breath Sakura brought her arms up to push at him but Sasuke used the other hand to collect both of wrists and pin them against the wall.

"Sasuke, stop."

He said nothing as he forced her sweater off and pushed part of her tank top up slightly so it exposed her skin till the edge of her bra.

She felt his tongue pushing at her lips and she willed them shut, she wasn't going to let him enter.

Giving a grunt of frustration Sasuke ripped his lips from hers and attached them to the nape of her neck, he was going to get her to say it.

Thrashing Sakura attempted to somehow throw him off of her but his anger only made him stronger. She cursed herself for being a female and therefore much less powerful than the male counterpart.

That was when she noticed that her tank was gone. He had taken it off without her even noticing. He was a fucking magician. That was when she began to internally flip shit.

"Say it and I'll stop." His voice cut through her like a knife.

Wait. Say what?

No, he couldn't mean…

She let out a squeal as he bit her neck, "Sasuke-kun stop!"

Without a second to spare Sasuke released her as she fell to the ground on weak legs, she couldn't believe she had said it. That cursed suffix. She felt the tears and knew that Sasuke was satisfied – she had all but moaned his name.

He knelt before her, "That wasn't so hard babe, in fact it was almost too easy. But it was fun."

Her eyes grew sharp as she slammed him into the wall before throwing her sweater on and running out of the door, forgetting her bag and everything inside it.

She just wanted to get away.

The memories were already flooding back into her mind as she sprinted down the block. The short hair, the bright clothing, the fan-girl like attitude, her smile, the way she had once idolized him and everything he stood for.

"I'm such an idiot. Why did I have to say that? Why!"

Reaching a nearby park she fell beside one of the trees before punching it, the bark biting her skin. Reaching into her pocket she expected to find her phone but felt nothing; she had wanted to text Ten Ten and tell her what happened to vent at least a little.

Staying by the tree for more than an hour she made her way back home, once arriving she made her way upstairs – ignoring her parents. Throwing herself onto her bed she simply lay there, remembering what she used to be like.

The next morning Sakura was slumped over at her desk and by the time Ten Ten arrived she looked like the living dead.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I broke down."

Ten Ten scoffed, "No shit. I mean what happened yesterday?"

At the mention of yesterday Sakura cringed and looked away from her friend before meekly whispering, "I called him Sasuke-kun…"

Eyes bulged as Ten Ten choked on her coffee, "You..but..what…I…."

"I know, it's a long story. But to make matters worse I forgot my bag with everything inside it at his house. My cell is in there." Sakura felt like a deflated balloon.

Ten Ten put a hand on her friend's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before jumping as her phone went off. Grabbing the purple object she flipped it open and once again choked on her coffee.

"I think it's for you…."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and grabbed the phone before almost falling out of her chair; she or rather Sasuke was texting Ten Ten from her phone.

_To: Panda_

_From: Cherry_

_(1/2) Firstly, tell Sakura that it was very rude of her to run out of my house like that without saying a proper goodbye. _

_Secondly tell her that if she wants her bag and all that goes with it she has to meet me at lunch by the unused soccer fields. If not than she won't be getting it and the narcotics inside it back. _

_Thirdly, tell her that her tank top is with me as well, she forgot it on the floor. _

_Now, listen up babe 'cause I'm only going to say this one. You injured me. _

_My cheek is beyond red and my fan girls won't stop nursing it back to health, which means that they are only making it worse. If you ever consider slapping me like that again, which I know you will, you can consider yourself forever screwed. _

_Also, I called your parents last night after you bolted out and told them very dramatically that you did not wish to have me as a tutor and therefore would not listen to my instructions – they didn't like this._

_(2/2) So, they told me that until you actually learn to listen to me you have to stay at my home for a while. It might also help you social problem; their words not mine. _

_I think it's a wonderful idea and so on Friday – two days from now – you will pack up some of the things you need and will take up on of the many empty rooms. _

_I'm looking forward to getting to know you better. _

_Ps ; you owe me for the injuring of my cheek._

Sakura placed the phone on her desk in such a calm manner that Ten Ten ducked behind one of the other desks, using her bag as a shield. But nothing happened.

"Sakura…?"

"I'm so screwed Ten Ten. I-I… there's no way I can get out of this now. He's got me trapped. I'm such an idiot."

Ten Ten hugged her friend, "No you're not. Things will work out. Promise."

The two broke apart as the first bell rang and for once Sakura paid attention in class.

By the time lunch came Sakura was acting as if nothing was wrong and had even smiled when her stalker, Lee, gave her a rose between classes. Making her way over to the unused soccer fields she stopped when she noticed Sasuke under one of the older trees, her bag beside him.

Mustering what courage she could she walked over to him and stopped when she noticed his eyes were closed. Bending down slightly she stretched an arm out to grab her bag and all but nearly screamed as a hand grabbed her own and pulled her into the Uchiha's chest.

Well shit.

She swore she heard a chuckle as Sasuke slipped his free hand around her to hold her firmly in place as the other played with a strand of her hair. Rolling the soft locks between his fingers he watched her reactions carefully.

Gulping at the fact he was way beyond invading her personal bubble during the school day she blinked, "Can I have my bag back please?"

"Hn."

Asshole with non-existent words.

"Sasuke~!"

The both blinked at the way is name came out of her mouth, she had just used a fan girl voice. Something that she hadn't done for quite some time.

Saying nothing Sasuke tossed the bag at her before capturing her lips with his, breaking off he stood and brought her with him.

The two held eye contact for a few seconds before he smacked her upside the head, "Don't use that voice again."

Huffing she crossed her arms and looked away as he brushed past her. After walking several feet he stopped and turned, smirking, "Oh, don't forget we have another session today."

Holding in a scream she made her way to her locker in the opposite direction of Sasuke, clutching to her bag.

Her life was now a living hell.

Hey guys, I hope that this chapter is likeable was well!

So, there was a little bit more action is this chapter AND Sasuke had his ass handed to him, sort of. Quite eventful yes?

I know that it is a bit shorter than the other chapters, but don't worry, the chapters will get longer as soon as a little more spark forms between them.

Also, some other characters will be coming into play soon, adding some much un-needed drama. ;)

I hope you have enjoyed this third chapter of, Tutoring Trouble.

FLAMES ARE WELCOME.

Cheers,

LilCutiee.


	4. She Just had to Kick Him

It had been less than four hours since Sakura had arrived at hell and Sasuke had attempted to have sex with her eight times – miserably failing every try.

Currently he was on his ninth attempt and frankly he looked down right pissed off. Sakura played with a piece of hair as she smiled cutely at him.

They were laying on the couch. Rather, she was being pinned on the couch.

"This would be a lot easier if you would just give up and fuck me."

She grinned, "But that takes away all of my fun."

"That's the point." He ground out as he bent down to kiss her and she slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You're an asshole. Now let me up."

He twitched as he sat up and stared down at her, four hours ago she had been moaning and now she wouldn't even touch him with a ten foot pole.

Bi-polar?

Sakura made a move to squirm out from under him and he pushed her back onto the couch crashing his lips against hers. One hand tangled in her hair while the other went to hold onto both of her much smaller wrists.

Too bad he forgot about her legs.

Sakura smiled into the kiss before slamming her knee into his so called "pride" and Sasuke rolled off the couch, holding his lower region in pain.

"Good luck reproducing, pervert." She mumbled as she hopped off the couch and headed for her room.

Slamming the door she took off her now, in her opinion, soiled clothing before throwing on a pair of hot pink ripped jean shorts with a chain on the right side and a plain black tank top. Messing up her hair she pulled out her cell.

_To: Panda_

_From: Cherry_

_Ohmygod. He tried to get me to sleep with him like ten times. _ _

_Sex crazed asshole. Oh well, *grins*, I just injured his tic-tac-toe so I doubt he'll come near me for a while. Say, if I can bust out tonight wanna go clubbing? It's a Friday night after all. _

_Reply as soon as you get this please~!_

Sitting on the bed she chuckled as she heard Sasuke groan loudly in pain – more like howl. Feeling her phone vibrate she opened it and frowned when she saw who it was.

_To: Sakura_

_From: Sasuke_

_That fucking hurt. _

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Sakura_

_Oh grow up, I didn't knee you that hard. You're such a baby. _

Throwing her phone on the comforter she scrambled to grab it when it vibrated again, this time she smiled.

_To: Cherry_

_From: Panda_

_Holy shit – get a restraining order? o_o _

_Tic-tac-toe… really? But good job none-the-less._

_HELL YEAH! I'll pick you up at ten, I know just the place. ;) _

_See you in a few hours. _

Sending a rather large thank you as a reply Sakura placed her phone back on the comforter and played with her hair. Seen as how she had just pissed Sasuke off getting out was going to be hard; not.

A knock was heard and she bit her cheek as she mumbled a 'come in'. Sasuke opened the door and glared at her as she flashed him a peace sign.

His glare grew harder and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, he was kind of creepy when he was mad. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him – locking it with an audible click.

She was trapped.

Wait, there was the window. Scratch that, she didn't want to injure herself.

Stopping a few short inches in front of her he took a breath before speaking, his voice like ice, "I said you owed me for my cheek, which you still do. Now you owe me for possibly ruining my chances of having kids."

Scoffing she crossed her arms, "Not a chance in hell."

Raising nothing but an eyebrow Sasuke threw his hands out and pushed her against the bed, covering her with his light frame. Her face went pale when she saw the anger in his eyes; never had she seen someone look so mad.

Placing his lips on her neck he bit down causing her to cringe back against the mattress as a way to escape the pain, too bad she couldn't move that far. Placing her hands against his chest she pushed at him with as much force as she could muster and managed to make him sit up.

She sat up as well and kept her hands in front of her for protection, "Look. I'm sorry okay? I don't mean to injure you, well I kind of do, but it's only because you're an asshole and won't even give me an hour to adjust to the fact that within like a week or two… yes I can't keep track of time… my life has changed drastically and so have I apparently. If you back off maybe I'll relax more and not injure you."

Sasuke blinked as if nothing she had said had actually gotten to him.

She continued.

"And maybe if you back off enough I'll let you do one thing to me every Friday."

That peaked his interest, standing up Sasuke ran a hand through his locks as if thinking it over, "Hn."

He walked out and Sakura knew that for the next little while she had won the battle against Sasuke, until he got tired of it that is.

Sighing she stood, there wasn't a lot of time until Ten Ten would be picking her up so she decided to get ready early. Having a short – long – shower she towel dried her hair and messed it up and a funky way before grabbing the clothing she desired.

Throwing on a black strapless bra and a matching thong she placed the red and black tie top on, which revealed much of her back, right shoulder, and chest. Next she tossed on some ripped jeans with random writing adorning them. Her "friendship" jeans with Ten Ten.

Applying her makeup and some accessories she admired her work in the mirror before sitting on her bed waiting for Ten Ten to beckon her.

The wait wasn't as long as she thought as a honk broke her from her sleepy like state.

Rushing downstairs she flew past Sasuke as she threw on a pair of black converse before leaping for joy into Ten Ten's car. Fastening her seat belt she grinned at her brunette haired friend before the two took off to the club that Ten Ten had picked.

Arriving there an hour later Sakura gawked, they were at The New-American Beat, one of the hottest and newest night clubs in their town, city, whatever.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven." Sakura murmured as she and Ten Ten made their way inside.

The place was packed with young people aging to around twenty-three, dancing, drinking, and talking. Music was blasting through speakers situated throughout the well lit building.

It was epic.

Ten Ten dragged Sakura to an empty table and the two began to talk, well Sakura just filled the brunette in on what had been going on for the past couple of days or however long it had been.

"So, you told him that if he backed off you'd let him do one thing to you every Friday?"

"Pretty much."

"You're an idiot!"

Groaning Sakura took a sip from her water, Ten Ten did have a point she just wasn't going to admit that out loud. Playing with a piece of her hair she stopped when a hand fell on her shoulder, turning she felt herself inwardly begin to drool.

Two men stood behind her, both were gorgeous. The one with the hand on her shoulder had sloppy crimson coloured hair, pale skin, and amber eyes. The other had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with some covering his one eye, pale skin, and blue eyes stood beside him.

"Yes?" She muttered, her voice having left her.

"My friend and I were wondering if you and your friend would like to dance."

Looking quickly to Ten Ten to shrugged with a grin Sakura turned back to the two, "We'd love to."

Standing she made her way with the crimson haired male while Ten Ten took the blonde, the four making their way to the dance floor next to each other.

Hands on her hips almost made Sakura squeak until she remembered that it wasn't Sasuke touching her, it was a Greek God crimson haired male. He pulled her towards him and soon there was no space between them.

"My name is Sasori." His voice shot into her ear silently as his lips moved back from it slightly.

She smiled as she snaked a hand around his neck as they began to grind together, "Mine is Sakura."

Looking over Sasori's shoulder briefly she noticed that Ten Ten and the blonde were practically making out with each other and she giggled lightly, "It seems your friend and my friend are having a wonderful time."

Sasori said nothing in return but she could tell he was smirking if anything.

Two more songs flew by and the four continued to dance, well Sakura and Sasori did, Ten Ten and the blonde, which Sakura had learned was named Deidara, had vanished.

Once the song they were grinding to ended Sasori lead Sakura back to her table and sat down next to her on the booth, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"I knew it." She groaned as she flipped her phone closed after reading her missed text.

"What is it?"

"Ten Ten left with Deidara and she was my ride back to my hell hole."

He raised an eyebrow before smiling lightly, "I have my car here if you want a ride home."

Her eyes lit up as she practically jumped him in a hug, "That would be amazing, thank you!"

Sasori gave a light groan as his back hit the seat of the booth, Sakura on top of him. Her cheeks flushed as she went to sit up only to have a hand fall to her waist and another tangle in her hair as his lips pressed against hers.

She was being kissed by a Greek God.

A GREEK GOD.

Life was now complete.

Winding her hands around his neck she closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss, something she hadn't done for a while and a few moments later they broke away from each other.

Sasori smiled, "Come on, I'll take you home."

Nodding she got up and they soon walked out of the club hand in hand.

When she got back to her said hell hole she gave Sasori her number and he gave her hers, programming it into her phone she waved as he drove off before walking to her room and flopping on her bed.

No sooner had she done that did her phone vibrate.

_To: Cherry_

_From: Panda_

_Heyyyy babe. _

_Sorry for leaving you earlier, but it was kind of worth it – Deidara is awesome in bed! _

_*squeal* _

_Way better than Sasuke was. Hehehe. _

_How was dancing and such with Sasori?_

_To: Panda_

_From: Cherry_

_Hello to you too oh drunken one. XD _

_It's okay, I suppose. …You are such a whore. I love it. _

_Ohreally? _

_Dancing was awesome, driving home with him was funny as hell, and kissing him was like dying multiple times in good ways. _

_WHAT? _

_Hehe, I think I may have a new boyfriend on my hands. _

_To: Cherry_

_From: Panda_

_I is not a whore. I don't charge for sexual pleasure. ;D _

_You. Kissed. Him? CUTE _

_Yeah, Deidara kind of told me that as soon as Sasori saw you enter the club he had the hots for you. _

_Lucky girl~! _

_Let me know how possibly ending up dating him goes, I'm gonna hit the hay. I'm meeting Deidara tomorrow for coffee. _

_Night love~! _

Giggling Sakura replied with a short and simple goodnight before her phone went off again. Opening it she damn near squealed.

_To: Sakura_

_From: Sasori_

_Hey, I just wanted to make sure that this was your legit number and not some creepy old man's O.O _

Smiling she replied.

_To: Sasori_

_From: Sakura_

_No, this isn't some creepy old man; it's one hot pink haired girl. ;) _

_Sorry to disappoint. _

_To: Sakura_

_From: Sasori_

_I am so deeply disappointed. Not. _

_Thank God. _

_Btw, what are you up to tomorrow afternoon? _

_To: Sasori_

_From: Sakura_

_Haha._

_Nothing why? _

She prayed that he was going to ask her out.

_To: Sakura_

_From: Sasori_

_I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park or something for a couple of hours._

_As in a date. _

Jumping up she bit her lip as she had a miniature freak out of joy.

_To: Sasori_

_From: Sakura_

_I'd love to. Text me in the morning K? _

_I'm going to crash before I get eaten by my hob-goblin of a roomie. _

_Night *insert heart*_

She bit her lip as the heart was risky, very risky. Putting her phone on her pillow she got up and quickly changed into a pair of black boxer shorts and a tie-dye tank top, washing her face and pulling her back she got back into bed and noticed she had a new text.

_To: Sakura_

_From: Sasori_

_I will, and if you don't reply I will come to your room and beat you with flowers. _

_Is he or she or whoever really that creepy? _

_Night _

_*heart*_

Blushing she set her alarm and turned off her phone before getting under her covers and falling into a deep and happy sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be perfect.

Hey guys, I hope that this chapter is likeable was well!

SO bet you didn't see the whole Sakura and Sasori thing. Did you? Oh, well. I was going to use Itachi but a lot of people do that so I decided to go with this.

DEIDARA AND TENTEN ARE SO A WIN.

Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, my computer had been acting like a B- female dog. *insert mad face*, hopefully it'll work better soon.

I hope you have enjoyed this fourth chapter of, Tutoring Trouble.

FLAMES ARE WELCOME.

Cheers,

LilCutiee.


End file.
